Portable electronic devices, including tablet computing devices (also referred to as tablets, or as tablet computers), electronic readers (or “e-readers”) are generally planar, lightweight devices that can include a touch-screen display. Example tablet computing devices include the Apple iPad, Kindle Fire, and Samsung Galaxy. Generally, tablets have a rectangular form factor that may be considered smaller than a traditional laptop or desktop computer monitor but larger than a smaller electronic device such as a smartphone.
In many environments a user can operate a tablet while simply holding it in her hands. Some environments, however, may provide other opportunities to position a tablet. For example, a person using a tablet at a desk may place the tablet flat on the desk, prop the tablet up with books, or lean the tablet up against a wall. In some environments, it can be desirable to have a stand that can hold a portable electronic device.
To further illustrate the PORTABLE ELECTRONIC DEVICE MOUNTING SYSTEMS AND METHODS disclosed herein, a non-limiting list of examples is provided here:
In Example 1, an apparatus can be configured to hold a portable electronic device, the apparatus can comprise: a housing assembly including: a housing body; a first arm configured to extend from a first end of the housing body; a first hook and a second hook engaged to and extending from a first end region of the first arm, the first hook having a top and a base and the second hook having a top and a base, the base of the first hook and the base of the second hook being engaged to the first end region of the first arm, a portion of the first hook and a portion of the second hook angularly extending toward the housing body, the first hook and the second hook forming a first hook pair configured to receive a first portion of the portable electronic device; a second arm configured to extend from a second end of the housing body; and a third hook and a fourth hook engaged to and extending from a first end region of the second arm, the third hook having a base and the fourth hook having a base, the base of the third hook and the base of the fourth hook being engaged to the first end region of the second arm, a portion of the third hook and a portion of the fourth hook angularly extending toward the housing body, the third hook and the fourth hook forming a second hook pair configured to receive a second portion of the portable electronic device.
In Example 2, the apparatus of Example 1 can optionally be configured such that the housing defines a first chamber and a second chamber, the first chamber separated from the second chamber by a divider, the first chamber configured to receive at least a portion of the first arm, and the second chamber configured to receive at least a portion of the second arm.
In Example 3, the apparatus of Example 2 can optionally be configured such that the divider defines a plurality of divider teeth, the support comprising a lock rod including: a lock rod body having a first end and a second end; a key lock positioned at the first end of the lock rod body and configured to receive a key; and a plurality of lock rod teeth positioned at the second end of the lock rod body, the plurality of lock rod teeth configured to engage the plurality of divider teeth and prevent movement of the first arm when the lock rod body is turned using the key.
In Example 4, the apparatus of Example 3 can optionally be configured such that the lock rod body extends through a portion of the first arm.
In Example 5, the apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-4 can optionally be configured such that the second arm includes a cover, the cover defining a plurality of notches, the housing assembly including a housing cover and a lock latch rotatingly coupled to the housing cover, the lock latch defining at least one tooth, the lock latch configured to engage one of the plurality of notches and lock the second arm in a position relative to the housing body.
In Example 6, the apparatus of Example 5 can optionally be configured to further comprise a lock spring attached to an end of the lock latch, the lock spring configured to bias the lock latch toward the plurality of notches.
In Example 7, the apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-6 can optionally be configured to further comprise a first boss attached to the housing body; a second boss attached to the first arm; and a spring having a first end engaged to the first boss and a second end engaged to the second boss, the spring configured to bias the first arm towards a closed position.
In Example 8, the apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-7 can optionally be configured such that portion of the first hook and the portion of the second hook angularly extending toward the housing body are straight, and wherein the portion of the third hook and the portion of the fourth hook angularly extending toward the housing body are straight.
Example 9, the apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-8 can optionally be configured such that the first hook and the second hook are not connected to one another, and wherein the third hook and the fourth hook are not connected to one another.
In Example 10, the apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-9 can optionally be configured such that the first portion is a first corner and wherein the second portion is a second corner.
In Example 11, the apparatus of any one or any combination of Examples 1-9 can optionally be configured such that the first portion is a first edge and wherein the second portion is a second edge.
In Example 12, a system can be configured to hold a portable electronic device, the system can comprise: a mounting bracket; a housing assembly configured to couple to the mounting bracket and hold a portable electronic device, the housing assembly including: a housing body; a first arm configured to extend from a first end of the housing body; a first hook and a second hook engaged to and extending from a first end region of the first arm, the first hook having a top and a base and the second hook having a top and a base, the base of the first hook and the base of the second hook being engaged to the first end region of the first arm, a portion of the first hook and a portion of the second hook angularly extending toward the housing body, the first hook and the second hook forming a first hook pair configured to receive a first portion of the portable electronic device; a second arm configured to extend from a second end of the housing body; and a third hook and a fourth hook engaged to and extending from a first end region of the second arm, the third hook having a base and the fourth hook having a base, the base of the third hook and the base of the fourth hook being engaged to the first end region of the second arm, a portion of the third hook and a portion of the fourth hook angularly extending toward the housing body, the third hook and the fourth hook forming a second hook pair configured to receive a second portion of the portable electronic device.
In Example 13, the system of Example 12 can optionally be configured such that the housing defines a first chamber and a second chamber, the first chamber separated from the second chamber by a divider, the first chamber configured to receive at least a portion of the first arm, and the second chamber configured to receive at least a portion of the second arm.
In Example 14, the system of Example 13 can optionally be configured such that the divider defines a plurality of divider teeth, the support comprising a lock rod including: a lock rod body having a first end and a second end and extending through a portion of the first arm; a key lock positioned at the first end of the lock rod body and configured to receive a key; and a plurality of lock rod teeth positioned at the second end of the lock rod body, the plurality of lock rod teeth configured to engage the plurality of divider teeth when the lock rod body is turned using the key.
In Example 15, the system of any one or any combination of Examples 12-14 can optionally be configured such that the second arm includes a cover, the cover defining a plurality of notches, the housing assembly including a housing cover and a lock latch rotatingly coupled to the housing cover, the lock latch defining at least one tooth, the lock latch configured to engage one of the plurality of notches and lock the second arm in a position relative to the housing body.
In Example 16, the system of Example 15 can optionally be configured to further comprise a lock spring attached to an end of the lock latch, the lock spring configured to bias the lock latch toward the plurality of notches.
In Example 17, the system of any one or any combination of Examples 12-16 can optionally be configured to further comprise a first boss attached to the housing body; a second boss attached to the first arm; and a spring having a first end engaged to the first boss and a second end engaged to the second boss, the spring configured to bias the first arm towards a closed position.
In Example 18, the system of any one or any combination of Examples 12-17 can optionally be configured to further comprise a support arm configured to be engaged to a support surface, an end of the support arm configured to couple to the mounting bracket.
In Example 19, the system of Example 18 can optionally be configured such that the support surface is a wall.
In Example 20, the system of any one or any combination of Examples 18-19 can optionally be configured such that the support surface is a generally horizontal work surface, the system comprising: a clamp configured to attach to the work surface; and a riser configured to extend upwardly from the clamp, the support arm configured to slidingly couple to the riser.
Example 21, the system of any one or any combination of Examples 12-20 can optionally be configured to further comprise a base configured to be positioned on a work surface; and a riser configured to extend upwardly from the base, an end of the riser configured to couple to the mounting bracket.
In Example 22, the system of any one or any combination of Examples 12-21 can optionally be configured such that the portion of the first hook and the portion of the second hook angularly extending toward the housing body are straight, and wherein the portion of the third hook and the portion of the fourth hook angularly extending toward the housing body are straight.
In Example 23, the system of any one or any combination of Examples 12-22 can optionally be configured such that the first portion is a first corner and wherein the second portion is a second corner.
In Example 24, the system of any one or any combination of Examples 12-22 can optionally be configured such that the first portion is a first edge and wherein the second portion is a second edge.
In Example 25, the apparatus or system of any one or any combination of Examples 1-24 can optionally be configured such that all elements, operations, or other options recited are available to use or select from.